A Happy Afternoon With Tails
by Ember113
Summary: Tails has received non-stop calls about A/C problems and all he wants to do is enjoy his weekend in the workshop.


"Jesus, can't a kitzune get a moment's rest?" Tails muttered to himself after hanging up his cell. Apparently _another_ Mobian wanted him to repair their A/C. It was the fifth time he got called for that problem today. Something in the back of his head told him that Sonic played a part in this rumor.

"All because I didn't repair his chili making machine, I can't go around fixing all your machines every time they inconvenience you, big bro." Tails shut off his cell and flicked on the lights to his garage. "Well, it's the weekend and there's no way I'm going to waste my time with those things. Too many projects to finish in here." Tails said, beaming at his extensive workshop. There were all sorts of machines taking up every space imaginable. From strange looking remotes on wooden desks to tricked out Piko-Piko hammers, compactable tanks to guns the size of the Master Emerald, Tails' workshop was a treasure trove of mechanical knickknacks.

But nothing could beat his masterpiece; the _Tornado_ series. In the middle of his workshop there sat three planes lit up by three big spotlights in the rafters. They all were on elevated platform with tracks leading to the huge garage door. The left most one was a red biplane, though it was only a model of the original, it still brought back found memories of Tails' first adventure with Sonic. It was instrumental in their takedown of the Death Egg, though it had taken a lot of damage in the process. But, it wasn't until the Adventure involving the Egg Carrier that the plane got completely decommissioned.

Which brought Tails to the second plane; a blue biplane called the _Tornado 2_. Creativity as far as names went wasn't his strong suit, but the name fit its purpose. Originally it needed a Chaos Emerald to run, but through some tinkering Tails was able to recreate the engine into a self-sufficient power source. It only lost about 3% of its efficiency!

Then, there was the _Tornado 3_; a blue monoplane with yellow highlights. It didn't see much action, but during his second run-in with Shadow it was one the main reasons Sonic was able to beat Eggman. It is able to transform into both a car and a walking mecha.

Tails walked the small flight of stairs up to the _Tornado 2_, smiling at the way the light reflected off the metal of the spinner blades. "Maybe just one test flight to see how she's doing," Tails thought to himself, sneaking sheepish glances at all the unfinished gadgets that adorned the garage, as if they were waiting on him to finish them.

He jumped into the open cockpit and pressed a few buttons turning on the plane. After tinkering with the remote in the cup holder, the garage door opened; golden sunshine reflected off the shiniest of his inventions. The rotors on the plane began to spin and Tails began to get excited, flying was his favorite thing to do in the world, and to top it all of the _Tornado 2_ was able to reach speeds that even made Sonic's eyebrows go up in amazement.

The plane began to go down the runway that became the end of his garage, as Tails went faster and faster he could feel the wheels go up and down on the pavement as the plane's wings were already catching lift. When he finally hit the ramp that sent him skywards, it was like shackles were taken off the plane and Tails could freely explore the skies of Mobius.

He began to giggle, the exhilaration of his favorite past time getting too strong for the teenage fox to handle. "Oh, it's been too long since I've done this!" Tails yelled while performing an aileron roll. He took a glance out the window when the clouds parted beneath him, affording him one of the best views of New Mobotropolis he could ever ask for.

The expansive city was but a village from his view, though he still couldn't help but marvel at it. With skyscrapers reaching sickening heights and an incredibly expansive road system New Mobotropolis will certainly be the beacon of rebirth for Mobius after Dr. Eggman's defeat.

And with happy thoughts filling the young boy's head, he decided to head off to Flicky Island to spend the rest of the afternoon in sunshine and to stay as far away from Sonic and company's so called A/C problems.

* * *

**Forgive me and my terrible update times. **

**This was just a simple fic that hit me while I was bashing my head on the keyboard to actually write something. Hope you enjoyed it, though!**


End file.
